


Touch

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Kissing Day 2017 [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing Day 2017, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Set in the Where Lightning Strikes the Sea universe.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Where Lightning Strikes the Sea universe.

It had been a very long, very trying day, and Loghain was not sorry to see it end.

He had been on the phone most of the afternoon, trying to handle business in Gwaren while in Denerim. It was one of those days where everything decided to go wrong at once, and when Theadosia arrived after she left her own office to find him still on the phone with Cauthrien, she just raised an eyebrow. _Long day?_ She mouthed the words silently. When he nodded in resignation, she sighed, then came over and pressed a kiss to his temple before settling onto the sofa by the window and taking out her work phone. Loghain could guess that she’d had a long day as well.

When he finally ended the call, he shut down his computer and stood, stretching muscles that had gone stiff in the hours since he had last been able to move. Theadosia stood as well, arching her back and stifling a yawn with a delicate hand. “Well. Today has been an absolute mess,” she announced flatly, her voice hoarse. “I had a four hour argument with our Rivaini salt importer.”

Loghain wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. “You had a four hour argument over _salt_?”

“Yes,” she nodded against his chest, “I had a four hour argument over salt. Not just _any_ fucking salt though. It is that high end sea salt that Orlais is going crazy for right now, so demand has gone through the roof. And once Orlais makes it a thing, it will eventually spread, so Seawolf and Steed has to take that into account. But our importer… well, let’s just say her accounting methods are a bit chaotic, and she talked at length and _very_ loudly. You know how I feel about loud noises.”

“It sounds like we need to go home and I need to make you a cup of tea,” he suggested, taking her hand as they walked out of his office. “Your voice is sounding a bit scratchy and I don’t want you pushing yourself too hard.”

“What I need is to go home and just enjoy the quiet,” she countered, leaning her head against his shoulder briefly. “But yes, tea would be nice too.”

 

* * *

 

 

When they got home, Theadosia kicked off her boots and trudged upstairs, haphazardly removing the pins from her hair as she went and allowing the thick auburn waves to fall down her back. Which really wasn’t fair; she knew that that did to him. He followed, watching as she hung up her jacket and started unbuttoning her blouse before she gave a hoarse sigh and fell backwards onto the bed. Loghain lay down beside her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he helped her undo the rest of the buttons and slip out of her pants. He set them neatly aside, then started undressing as well.

“You know, I don’t need tea _that_ badly…”

He looked at her, a single eyebrow raised. “Oh? And what is it you think you need?”

Theadosia reached out a hand and, when Loghain took it in his own, she pulled him back down onto the bed beside her, pressing her mouth against his. “You,” she whispered simply when she lay her head back down against the pillow. “I have spent all day rushing from meeting to meeting and running myself ragged, and I doubt you have had a much easier time of it. And tomorrow is Kissing Day, which is never a quiet holiday around these parts, so for tonight, I just need _you_.”

He nodded slowly. “That much, I can do,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, brushing aside her hair and letting his hand trace the curve of her neck down to her shoulder. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside and shivering slightly as his fingers traced the curve of her breast. She arched into his touch, her body warming under his hands and her cheeks flushing ever so slightly. Then, she fell back against the bed with a sigh.

“Kissing Day is tomorrow,” she repeated, her tone flat.

“Yes...?”

“Loghain, I have so much baking to do, and cards to write, and paper flowers to fold…”

He silenced her with a gentle finger to her lips, his eyes meeting hers. He held her gaze until he was certain she was not going to re-start her litany. “Theadosia Livia Mac Tir. You told me you needed exactly two things tonight: quiet, and me. I intend to see that you have as much of both of those things as you will tolerate.” Loghain leaned forward and replaced his finger with his lips, sinking into a long, slow kiss before he spoke again.

“The world will not end if you do not finish your Kissing Day preparations.”

He watched a small frown furrow at her brow, then breathed an internal sigh of relief when it smoothed away, leaving a small half smile in its wake. Loghain could feel her entire body relax, tension fleeing every muscle. He gave her a small smile in return, his thumb running briefly over her lips before he placed another whisper light kiss there. Words were not necessary to convey what he saw so clearly in her eyes: trust. Love. Want.

And there was something to be said for the silence that wrapped around them like a well worn blanket. They had always been good together; incredible, really, and a great deal of that came from the way they communicated with each other, with words or otherwise. This quiet, though, somehow felt deeper, and every hushed sound seemed amplified in the stillness of their room.

Some sounds were familiar: the low hum the vibrated through her body when he took the stiff peak of her nipple in his mouth, and the faint moan when he gently ran his teeth over it. The unsteady cadence of her breath when he was inside of her, rocking his hips against hers, their kisses more desperate. But there were also sounds he had never noticed before, like the faint whisper of the sheets shifting as Theadosia grasped them in her fists when he pressed a line of kisses along her inner thigh, or the frantic thrum of her heartbeat against her chest when his hand slipped between her legs while he kissed a line along her collarbone, knowing exactly how and where to touch her to set her burning, her normally cool skin warm against his body when he held her close. And of course, there was the sudden gasp and long, slow sigh as she fell over the edge and his own muted groan as she pulled him down with her.

When they lay next to each other, their breath finally steadying alongside their hearts, Theadosia curled up next to him, her head nestling against his shoulder. “You were right,” she murmured, her voice faint and her lips brushing a kiss against his cheek, “That was exactly what I needed.”

“I’m glad,” Loghain draped his arm over her waist, gently stroking the ends of her hair and resting his head against hers. “I think we both needed that. It was a very long day.”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed in agreement. “But I got to come home to you at the end of it, so…” He felt her breath ghost over his chest as she exhaled. “You know, if I get up now, I may still be able to-”

“Don’t even think about it,” he growled, pulling her closer as she gave a hoarse chuckle. “I have a counteroffer: we are going to go take a very long, hot shower, see if the steam does anything for your throat, and then I am going to make you that tea I promised and, if you can manage to forget about all the things you _think_ you should be doing, I may be persuaded to read to you for awhile.”

“You know what, love?” She whispered, her voice unable to manage anything more, “You’re right. Fuck Kissing Day.”

“Yes, well,” Loghain dropped a kiss to her forehead, “Let’s see how you’re feeling tomorrow, we’ll talk.”

Theadosia laughed, the sound raspy and strained but still beautiful for the fact that it was her. “I love you, Loghain.”

 

“I love you too, Theadosia.”

 


End file.
